Le Dieu des Petits Riens
by Ludo13
Summary: S'il la touchait, il ne pourrait pas lui parler. S'il l'aimait, il ne pourrait pas partir. S'il lui parlait, il ne pourrait pas écouter. S'il se battait pour elle, il ne gagnerait pas… Adaptation d'un chapitre du Dieu des Petits Rien. ONE SHOT.


Elle était assise là dans le noir. Une jeune femme seule regardant par la fenêtre de son dortoir écoutant la musique du vent. Comme une voix qui criait au loin. S'envolant dans la nuit. Naviguant sur les lacs et forêts. Par dessus la cime des arbres de la foret interdite. Remontant vers elle.

Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment la musique, elle regardait les insectes prés des lumières, se bagarrant pour se brûler les ailes.

Elle se rappela une chanson dont les paroles et la musique semblèrent lui exploser dans la tête.

_Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre  
Je l'ai entendu dire  
Réalises tes rêves  
Avant qu'ils ne s'envolent  
Et meurent pour toujours.  
Perds tes rêves et tu  
Perdras l'esprit._

Elle se recroquevilla et embrassa ses genoux. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Une telle coïncidence des mots. Elle fixa furieusement la cour. Un grand duc passa près d'elle pour une patrouille de nuit silencieuse.

Elle resta assise pendant un moment. Longtemps après la fin de la chanson. Puis soudain elle se leva du rebord de la fenêtre et marcha.

Elle marchait rapidement dans le noir, comme un insecte suivant une piste chimique. Elle savait le chemin vers le lac et pourrait y aller les yeux bandés. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la faisait se précipiter dans le bosquet séparant le lac du collège. Ainsi sa marche s'accéléra en une course. Qui l'amena sur les bord du lac à bout de souffle. Comme si elle était en retard pour quelque chose. Comme si sa vie en dépendait si elle n'y était pas arriver à l'heure. Comme si elle savait qu'il y serait. Attendant.

Comme _s'il_savait qu'elle viendrait.

Il le savait.

Ce savoir avait pénétré en lui cet après-midi. Clairement. Comme le coupant d'un couteau. Quand l'histoire glissait. Quand ses yeux lui avait dit qu'elle avait des cadeaux a lui donner. Ces petites fossettes quand elle souriait, sa douce peau. Ces épaules brillants. Ces yeux qui semblait ailleurs quand elle était avec d'autres mais qui semblait le fixait lui quand il était près d'elle même quand elle n'avait pas d'yeux pour lui.

Il n'était pas la.

Elle s'assit sur les marches de pierres qui descendait vers l'eau. Elle baissa sa tête dans ses bras, se sentant idiote d'avoir été si sure.

Si _certaine_.

Plus bas au milieu du lac, il flottait sur son dos, regardant les étoiles. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait et se laissait dériver doucement emporter par le courant. Un tronc d'arbre. Un crocodile serein. Les arbres penchaient vers le lac et le regardaient passer par là . Les petits poissons prenait des libertés avec lui. Le mordant.

Il se retourna et se mit à nager. Vers le rivage. Il regarda vers le rivage un dernier moment, propulsant l'eau, se sentant idiot d'avoir été si sur.

Si _certain_.

Quand il la vit il manquât de se noyer. Cela lui pris toute son énergie pour rester la tête en dehors de l'eau.

Elle n'avait pas vu le haut de sa tête dépassant de l'eau noire du lac. Cela aurait pu être n'importe quoi. Un tronc d'arbre. Un crocodile serein. De toute façon elle ne regardait pas. Sa tête était enfouie dans ses bras.

Il la regarda. Il pris son temps.

S'il avait su qu'il allait entrer dans un tunnel d'où la seule sortie pour lui aurait été sa propre destruction, se serait-il retourner?

Peut-être.

Peut-être pas.

Qui aurait pu dire?

Il se mit à nager vers elle. Silencieusement. Glissant dans l'eau sans chichi. Il avait presque atteint la rive quand elle leva la tête et le vit. Ses pieds touchèrent la berge boueuse. Quand il sortit de l'eau du lac et montât les marches, il lui semblât que le monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux était le sien. Qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il appartenait à ce monde. L'eau, la boue, les arbres, les poissons, les étoiles. Il s'y mouvait si facilement. Comme elle le regardait elle compris la qualité de sa beauté. Comment son sport l'avait façonné. Comment chaque entraînement l'avait moulé. Avait laisse son empreinte. Lui avait donné sa force, sa grâce subtile.

Il avait seulement son pantalon d'uniforme sur lui. Il secouât l'eau de ses cheveux. Elle pouvait voir son sourire.

Ils se regardèrent. Ils ne pensaient à plus rien. Le temps pour ça été passé et déjà parti. Des sourires écrasés les attendaient. Mais ça c'était pour plus tard.

Plus tard.

Il resta debout devant elle, l'eau s'écoulant de lui. Elle resta assise sur les marches, le regardant. Son visage pale dans le clair de lune. Un frisson soudain l'envahit. Son cœur battait la chamade. Tout cela était une erreur monumentale. Il l'avait mal comprise. Toute cette histoire n'était qu'une invention de son imagination. C'était un piège. Il y avait des personnes dans les buissons. Regardant. Et elle était l'appât appétissant. Comment aurait-t-il put en être autrement ? Il essaya de rendre sa voix naturelle. Normale. Elle sortit comme un murmure.

"Heu … Ça va ?"

Elle se dirigea vers lui et appuya tout son corps contre le sien. Il resta la. Il ne la toucha pas. Il tremblait. Une partie en raison du froid. Une partie en raison de la peur. Une partie en raison d'un désir ardent. Qu'importe la peur, son corps était préparé à prendre l'appât. Il la voulait. D'urgence. Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou.

Il essaya d'être raisonnable et rationnel : '_Quel est la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver ?  
Je peut tout perdre. Ma fortune. Ma famille. Ma vie. Tout !'_

Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre.

Elle se tint à lui pour qu'il se calme. Quelque peu.

Elle déboutonna sa chemise. Ils restèrent debout là. Corps contre corps. Sa peau légèrement bronzée contre sa pâleur. Sa délicatesse contre sa rudesse. Sa belle poitrine contre son pale buste lisse. Elle sentait le lac sur lui. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, un parfum d'interdit auquel il ne résisterait pas. Elle goûta son corps avec sa langue, dans le creux de son cou. Sur le lobe de l'oreille. Elle fit descendre sa tête vers elle et l'embrassa. Un baiser qui en demandait un en retour. Il l'embrassa à son tour. D'abord prudemment. Puis avec urgence. Doucement ses bras l'encerclèrent. Il caressa son dos. Très doucement. Elle pouvait sentir la peau de ses paumes. Doux et rude à la fois. Il faisait attention à ne pas la heurter. Elle ressentait à quel point elle était précieuse dans ses bras. Elle pouvait se ressentir contre lui. Sa peau. La façon que son corps n'existait que là, il la touchait.

Le reste d'elle n'était que fumée. Elle le sentit frissonner. Ses mains était posées sur ses hanches, attirant ses hanches contre lui, pour lui faire comprendre a quel point il la désirait.

La biologie a conçu la danse. La terreur la chronométrée. Dicter par le rythme auquel leurs corps répondaient. Comme s'ils savaient déjà que pour chaque soupir de plaisir ils auraient à payer une égale mesure de douleur. Comme s'ils savaient déjà qu'aussi loin qu'ils iraient ensemble serait mesure contre aussi loin qu'ils auront à se perdre dans la douleur et la tristesse. Ainsi ils se retenaient. Tourmentant chacun. Se donnant à l'autre doucement. Mais cela rendait la situation encore pire. Ça ne faisait que montait les enchères. Cela ne leur coûtera que bien plus. Parce-que cette maladresse et cette précipitation d'amour peu familier pour eux deux les conduisaient vers un désir fiévreux.

Derrière eux le lac dans l'obscurité tremblait comme s'il savait l'issue inévitable. La nuit les contempla.

Ils se couchèrent près d'un arbre.

Les termites étaient déjà en route pour le travail.

Les coccinelles rentraient chez eux.

Les sauterelles avec leur violons jouaient une triste musique.

Tout foutait le camp.

Sur de la terre sèche et nue, nettoyée et prêt pour de l'amour. Comme si tout avait été préparer pour eux.

Elle, nue maintenant, se coucha sur lui, sa bouche sur la sienne. Il mit ses cheveux autour d'eux comme une tente. Comme pour en exclure le reste du monde. Elle se glissa plus bas, se pressentant au reste de son corps. Son cou. Ses mamelons. Son ventre. Elle but le reste du lac de son nombril. Elle serra la chaleur de son érection contre ses paupières. Elle le goûta. Il se redressa et ramena son corps vers lui. Elle sentit son ventre se raidir sous elle, dur comme une planche. Il embrassa sa poitrine gauche et caressa l'autre avec sa paume. Du velours.

Au moment où elle le guida en elle, elle eu un rapide aperçu de son bonheur, l'émerveillement dans ses yeux au secret qu'il avait mis à jour et elle lui sourit dessus comme elle était son enfant.

Une fois qu'il était en elle, la peur s'en alla et la biologie pris le dessus. Le coût de la vie atteint des sommets inaccessibles; même si plus tard certains diront que ce n'était qu'un petit prix à payer.

Était-ce vraiment ?

Deux vies. Deux vies d'enfants.

Et une leçon d'histoire pour les futures contrevenants.

Des yeux mouillés soutinrent des yeux mouillés et une femme s'ouvrit à un homme. Elle était aussi large qu'une rivière en crue. Il glissa sur ses eaux. Elle pouvait le sentir entrant plus loin et plus loin encore en elle. Frénétique. Effréné. Demandant à pouvoir entrer plus loin. Encore plus loin. Arrêté seulement par son corps à elle. Son corps à lui. Et quand il fut refusé, quand il touchât les profondeurs de son corps, en un soupir et un frisson, il se noya.

Elle était couchait contre lui. Deux corps ruisselant de sueur. Elle le sentit se retirer. Sa respiration devint plus régulière. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux clairement. Un profond océan. Il caressa ses cheveux, sentant que le nœud qui avait desserré en lui était toujours serré en elle. Lentement il la retourna sur le dos. Il essuya la sueur sur elle avec son pantalon. Il était couché sur elle, prenant soin à ne pas laisser son poids sur elle. Il embrassa ses yeux. Ses oreilles. Ses seins. Son ventre. La ligne qui partait de son nombril vers son triangle noire, qui lui disait où elle voulait qu'il aille. Là où sa peau était la plus douce. Ainsi ses mains soulevèrent ses hanches et la langue d'un sang-pur toucha la partie la plus intime d'elle.

Elle vivait, se sentait libre.

Au moins pour l'instant.

Il la ramena vers elle, s'adossant à l'arbre, pendant qu'elle pleurait et riait en même temps. Et, pour ce qui semblait être une éternité, mais qui ne dura pas plus que cinq minutes, elle s'endormit contre lui, son dos contre son buste. Six ans de haine s'étaient envolés et s'envolèrent sur des ailes lourdes et tremblotantes. Sur sa route (vers l'age et la mort) un petit pré ensoleillé apparut. Au delà de ce pré, un abysse les attendait.

Lentement la peur s'empara de nouveau de lui. De ce qu'il venait de faire. De qu'il savait qu'il referait encore. Et encore.

Elle se réveilla au son de son cœur frappant contre son coffre. Comme pour chercher un chemin de sortie. Comme une porte secrète coulissante. Ses bras toujours autour d'elle, elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se contractaient pendant qu'il jouait avec la frange de cheveux qui lui barrait les yeux. Elle eut un sourire en pensant à combien elle adorait ses bras – leurs formes et leurs puissances, comme elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras alors que c'était l'endroit le plus dangereux pour elle. Il oublia sa crainte et lui façonna une rose parfaite avec sa baguette. Il la lui montrât sur la paume de sa main. Elle la lui pris, la mit dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa.

Elle se rapprocha, voulant être plus près de lui, voulant toucher plus de son corps. Il la serra dans ses bras. Une brise souffla depuis le lac et rafraîchit leurs corps chauds.

Il faisait un peu froid. Un peu humide. Un peu silencieux. L'air.

Mais qu'y avait-t-il à dire ?

Une heure plus tard elle se désengagea gentiment.

"Je dois partir"

Il ne dit rien, ne bougeait pas. Il la regarda s'habiller.

Une seule chose avait de l'importance désormais. Ils savaient que c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient demander de l'autre. La seule chose. À jamais. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Bien plus tard, sur la treizième des nuits qui suivirent celle-ci, instinctivement ils s'en tenaient au Petites Choses. Les Grandes Choses restant tapies dans l'ombre. Ils savaient qu'ils n'y avait aucune part pour eux. Ils n'avaient rien. Pas de future à envisager. La guerre détruisant des vies au loin. Mais se rapprochant inexorablement. Donc ils s'en tinrent aux petites choses.

Ils riaient des morsures de fourmis sur leurs derrières. Des chenilles maladroites glissant des feuilles, de la paire de petit poissons qui le cherchait toujours et le mordait. D'une mante religieuse particulièrement pieuse. De la petite araignée qui vivait dans une fente dans l'écorce de l'arbre qui accueillait sous ses branches leurs amours et qui se camouflait en recouvrant son corps avec de la saleté. Un morceau d'aile de guêpe, un morceau de toile d'araignée, de la poussière, une feuille a demi pourrie et le thorax vide d'une abeille morte. Lord Déchet, ainsi il le prénomma. Une nuit ils contribuèrent à améliorer sa garde-robe, une pelure d'orange, et furent profondément offensés quand il rejeta tout avec le reste de son armure duquel il émergea, contrariée et nue. Comme s'il déplorait leur goût pour les habits. Pendant quelques jours il resta dans cet état suicidaire de dédain pour les habits. L'amas rejeté de saleté resta debout comme des habits démodés avant de s'effondrer. Graduellement Lord Déchet se trouva un nouvel ensemble.

Sans se l'admettre, ils reliaient leurs destins, leurs futures (leur Joie, leur Folie, leur Espoir, leur Bonheur) à cette petite araignée. Ils vérifiaient tous les soirs (avec une peur grandissante au temps qui passe) pour voir s'il avait survécu à la journée. Ils déploraient sa fragilité. Sa petitesse. Son camouflage inadéquat. Son orgueil auto-destructrice. Ils commencèrent à aimer son goût éclectique.

Sa dignité.

Ils le choisirent parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils devait placer leur foi en la fragilité. En rester aux Petites Choses. Chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient, ils se faisaient qu'une seule petite promesse.

"Demain?"

"Demain"

Ils savaient que les choses changeraient un jour. Ils avaient raison.

Ils avaient tord pour Lord Déchet, pourtant. Il survécu à Draco. Il engendra de futures générations. Il mourut de causes naturelles.

Cette nuit la, il la regarda s'habiller. Quand elle fut prête elle s'accroupit face à lui. Elle le toucha légèrement et laissa comme un sentier de chair de poule sur sa peau. Comme de la craie sur un tableau noir. Comme de la brise dans un champs de blés. Il pris son visage dans ses mains et le rapprocha du sien. Il ferma les yeux et sentit sa peau. Elle ria.

Elle embrassa ses yeux clos et se redressa. Lui, dos à l'arbre la regarda s'en aller.

Elle avait une rose sèche dans les cheveux.

Hermione se retourna pour lui dire encore: "_Demain?".  
_

_Demain._


End file.
